New things
by RyuyaKazamaki
Summary: Left with a broken heart, Ino and Hinata sets Sakura up for a blind date a few months before Ino's wedding. But a few days before the date, she met someone new, what will happen within the next few months will get Sakura's world turned upside down!


_~New Things~_

A pink haired girl hurried to her favorite coffee shop, there she met with her two best friends "Sorry I'm late guys!" She exclaimed "It's fine Sakura, besides Hinata just got here. Naruto wanted to spend more time with her" Ino, who had long blonde hair which was tied into a pony tail, arranged that the three of would meet a year after their jobs became stable.

Hinata, who had long blue hair, smiled "Sorry, Naruto-kun wanted to spend time with me" the three laughed simultaneously.

"So Ino, you said that you have important news?" Sakura lifted her brow. "Ha ha ha! As expected that you'll remember"

"I've been working on a special project and I want you guys to help out" Ino owned a fashion design shop which has her family flower shop beside it. "What is it?"

Ino grinned and lifted her left hand. "My wedding"

"Your wedding?!" The two started screaming in delight for their friend. "Sai is sure a lucky guy!" "Who knew that you'd end up marrying your co-worker!" Sai and Ino were both professional designers who work in the same company.

"When did he propose?"

"... Last year December..."

"Why didn't you tell us right away?"

"Because I wanted to be sure that we we're going to be together..."

Sakura couldn't resist her urge and hit Ino playfully on the forehead "You were never the type to hesitate"

"Ye-yeah but I mean... It's a wedding. MY wedding... Of course I'd hesitate" Ino was being too cute for her two friends. Hinata hugged her "Awww it's ok Ino! We forgive you!"

"That's the power of feelings I guess" Sakura mumbled. Ino and Hinata stopped fooling around and looked at Sakura. From the three of them, Sakura was the only one who stayed single for 5 years.

"The wedding is in three months, you can't go without a date. And I'm taking to you Sakura" Ino faced her "Forgive me when i say this but Sai and I have arranged a blind date for you next week Saturday, you can't say no this time."

"Bu-but Ino-!" Ino stood up "Don't forget to wear something pretty" then left.

The two girls were left dumbfounded. Hinata because she never thought that Ino would actually force Sakura on a date; and Sakura, who's being forced to go on said date.

"Sa-Sakura, are you... Alright?" Sakura knew that if she continued this behavior, Hinata would worry, so she smiled and said "Well, nothing I can do about it... But anyway, Hinata..."

"Yes Sakura?"

"Ca-can you help me? I'm kinda rusty in the dating thing..."

Hinata couldn't help but smile "Of course!"

"This sucks..." Sakura turned her head towards Hinata. They were on their 3rd day of helping her prepare for her date. Hinata decided to pretend to be the boy and how should Sakura react. But every time Sakura tries to do something right, a certain memory prevents her from getting a score.

"Ok Sakura, that's enough for today... How about having a girls night out? Ino wants to spend time with us again" She sighed "Sure, I could use some girls night"

* * *

"Remind me again why the guys are here when it's GIRLS night?" Sakura grumbled as they went in the near by bar "Sorry Sakura, but Naruto-kun wanted to come along" "Sai said that he needed a stress reliever so I thought of this" a sigh came out of her mouth. "Fine..." The 5 sat in a group stall. Then the music started with a beat.

"OMG Sai! Lets dance" Ino pulled Sai "Oh boy, here comes Ino's party side" Naruto snickered then turned to Hinata "Hey, wanna join them?" Hinata nodded "how about you Sakura?" She shook her head "No thanks... I'll go over to the bar over there" Sakura stood up and sat at the last chair on the bar.

_'Things really aren't going my way... Will I really be ok?' _Sakura swore that she felt someone staring at her. She looked behind her and true enough, in a nearby chair, a man with Red hair and brown eyes were staring at her.

She avoided his gaze and sipped her drink. "Tsk." She could still feel his gaze, ill tempered as Sakura was, she intended to wait awhile. Sakura noticed that the other two men sitting beside him, a blonde male with a pony tail and a dark blue haired man who was wearing a mask. Probably drunk. made their way to the dance floor, leaving the red head alone.

A group of teenagers wanted to sit beside each other but as soon as they got to the bar, the guys shouted "Oi, move it. You're occupying good group space!" the red head sighed and mumbled out "Impatient children"

The man stood up, took his drink and sat one chair away from Sakura.

Sakura felt uneasy having the red head near her. "What are you fidgeting around for pinky?" She glarred at the red head "Oh nothing red head" her sarcastic tone was harsh. "Hn. Your moving makes me feel uncomfortable"

"Like I care" Sakura averted her eyes again and took a sip. "A piece of art shouldn't be left alone in a place like this" She looked at him "What?"

"Hm? Nothing." He stared at her, like he was analyzing her entire being. "I hope you like what you see cuz any longer than that Ill punch the living daylights out of you" She held up a fist towards him.

Sakura swore that she heard him chuckle but soon forgot about it when he started smirking. "Indeed, I do like what I'm seeing"

Sakura felt herself blush a little, she turned her head and sipped her drink. Again, she could feel him staring, "Could you just f-" she paused when she saw him glare at someone behind her.

She looked at the man behind her, he was drunk and was probably a playboy. He quickly ran away from the two. "Do people not see how much they can taint art?" She heard him mumble to himself.

"Um... You've been talking to yourself about art since you sat here... And thanks... I guess." Sakura spoke fast but with a lot of pauses, luckily, the red head got every word and smiled at her "Art is everywhere and in everyone... Except for bastards like him, they love to ruin the art in other people's souls" his expression changed at his last sentence.

Sakura nodded, she understood what he was saying, she was tainted before... "I couldn't agree with you more"

They just sat in quiet until she looked at him "My name is Sakura" he chuckled "Sasori"

"Sasori-San... So what's with art that apperently gets you talking" she didn't know why she was talking to the stranger who seemed like a person with a split personality. "Drop the honorific, Sasori is fine... Sakura. And about the Topic of Art? My life is all about it"

"And the part where everyone is art?" He looked around the bar and met emerald eyes "I guess you can say that I can see how much a person is worth and how certain people process eternal beauty" she felt like her eyes were glued to the brown eyes. "Then... Who is the most priceless one you've seen so far?"

With eyes still intact, Sasori didn't say anything and just smiled. "Looking at the jewel right now" Sakura couldn't help but blush. Hard. At his comment... "Uh..."

"Relax, just teasing pinky" He proceeded to drink while still staring at her "Pin-! You already know my name, red head!" Sasori closed his eyes and opened it again to find a pissed pink head. "... Do you want to be entertained?"

"Wait. What!?" with her face full of surprise and her sudden blush, He shook his head "Unfortunately, that wasn't what I had in mind... Sa-ku-ra"

"I-I wasn't thinking about that!" Still blushing, Sakura quickly drank the last of her drink. "Hn. Tainting art is not what I do, especially to jewels. I polish it to become even brighter and beautiful than ever... So, again... Do you want to be entertained?" He tilted his head like a little boy. Sakura nodded and waved her hand "Sure"

Sasori smiled "First we have to-" "SASORI! OI TEME!" Sakura saw him glare "OI SASORI!" Sasori turned around "What is it Deidara? You know I don't like to be shouted at"

Sakura saw the Blonde man and he was dragging the masked man by the hand. "I know but help me with Tobi! The fool puked on the dance floor and now we need to leave!" Sasori sighed and faced Sakura.

"I'm sorry but ill have to postpone our little talk pinky" Sakura didn't even care anymore that he called her pinky again. "Sure Sasori... You owe me that entertainment" "Of course, I'm a guy of my word And plus, I don't like to keep people waiting. Till then Sakura" she watched them carry the masked man named Tobi, before they reached the exit, Sasori looked at Sakura. She waved at him and he smiled.

* * *

As soon as Sasori and Deidara managed to throw Tobi into the car, Deidara sat at the passengers seat and Sasori drove. "So... Sakura-chan eh~" Deidara smirked. Sasori glared at him before saying "Don't you dare taint her! I fucking swear Deidara, if you taint her I will kill you"

"Woah jeez Sasori, just because I think art is a bang doesn't mean that I'll taint your precious art! But... There's something different about her isn't there Sasori" Sasori couldn't help but look at the blonde "And that is?"

"It's the first time you've ever left your card for a person you've just met. Whether they were a jewel or not" "Mind your own business Blonde, don't touch her."

"Hai hai Sasori-sama"

* * *

Ino clumsily walked to Sakura, luckily Sai was with her to keep her balance "Sakuraaaaaaaa... You're smiling toooooooooo much!" Ino grabbed both of Sakura's cheeks and started pinching her "Sai, can you get Ino off me before I do the same?"

Sai nodded and hugged into from behind and whispered something that Sakura couldn't hear but it was probably good since Ino stopped pinching and started hugging Sai. "Saiiiiiiiiiii... I wanna go home!" He nodded "Sakura, is it alright if Ino and I go?"

"Totally, I don't want her fainting on the dance floor" Ino and Sai left, Hinata and Naruto came closer to Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what's that?" Hinata pointed out towards a card where Sasori left his drink. "A card? there's a number on it" _xxxxxxxxxxx Call me as soon as you get back -S_

"Oh! He must of left it here for me..."

"Sakura-chan, can you give us a lift to Hinata's house? She's exhausted" Sakura nodded and the three left the bar.

* * *

Sakura drove them to Hinata's house, neither of them were drunk but Naruto really wanted his girlfriend to rest. "Thank you Sakura-chan" he whispered as soon as Hinata fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Anything for my friends" Naruto frowned a little "Sakura, you that _he_ is going to be there... right?" Sakura weakly nodded "Yeah, i know Naruto... its ok, you dont have to worry about me"

"Yes i do, you're Hinata's bestfriend... and he's mine" Naruto started hugging Hinata closely. "It was because of you two that Hinata and I got together but at the same time it was because of me that you guys-"

"Naruto. its ok, like i said... the past is in the past. whatever happened that day was not your fault... it was mine for being so stupid" she mumbled. Naruto held her shoulder "We're right here for you Sakura-chan, remember that" "i will, now get Hinata to bed before you get all mushy" Sakura stopped the car in front of Hinata's house and smiled at the two. "Thanks again Sakura-chan" "No prob Naruto" he smiled and carried Hinata, bridal style, out of the car.

She drove home, and took a bubble bath. "Eh-what just happened to me back there" she had a deep blush on her face of the thought of Sasori talking to her. "Oh Kami-sama... What should I do?" She slowly buried her face into the water to cool herself down.

After her bath, Sakura hand both the card and her phone in her hands. "Ok, here I go" as soon as the second ring came, someone answered. "Hello?" Sakura gulped "Hello, is Sasori there?" "You kept me waiting pinky" he chuckled from the other end.

Sakura sat down on her couch and smiled "Sorry, kinda lost track of time" "I don't like to be kept waiting..." "I'm so-" "But for you, I'll make an exception" Sakura laughed at his sudden comment.

"So do-" "SASORI! FOR THE LOVE OF ART! GET HIM OFF ME!" She heard a man shout in the background and another saying "But Tobi is a gooooooooood boooooy! And I loooooooooove Dei-chan and Sa-chaaaaan!"

"Sorry Sakura but-" "I know I know... You don't like to keep people waiting" she smiled "it's ok Sasori, I'll call some other time. No biggie, Ill see you some other day then" she could hear Sasori sigh "Thank you... I'll text you soon, bye" "bye bye"

"STOP FLIRTING YOU ART BASTARD AND HELP ME!" Sakura nearly jumped, Sasori's friend was loud. "Sakura, you're about to hear a little bit about myself" "what-"

She could hear Sasori but barely when he said "Ok... Now, who wants to tell me what to do again, huh... Deidara?" "Uhhhh... it's nothing Sasori!" "Dei-chan was ordering you to do... Uh.. Something"

"Really now Deidara?" Sakura could hear someone running and cursing "Sorry about that Sakura, anyway... See you?" His voice sounded unsure, he was probably thinking that she'd want to not be apart of his split personality. But boy was he wrong, Sakura actually needed this.

"Yeah, I'll see you Sasori... Goodnight" "Goodnight"

* * *

**so... This is my first SasoSaku fanfic, what do you think? My first version of this was actually had a sweet, childish version of Sasori but then I realized that it was better if I kept his normal split personality... I added his favorite lines too! Hahahaha! Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R guys!**


End file.
